Uchiha's Tears Turn To Roses
by Gaara X Itachi
Summary: Itachi's lover, Gaara, has just been killed by the Akatsuki, and he totally freaks out. In hopes there's even the slightest chance, he grabs Gaara, and runs away with him. Will the Akatsuki chase after him? Will Gaara survive? ItaGaa one-shot


Uchiha's Tears Turn To Roses

I couldn't stand the pressure. Sasori and Deidara were coming soon, and I was expected to help kill him? The love of my life? I don't know about this.  
>Sure, I know i joined this orginization to spy, knowing I'd have to kill people, and some others like him, but I never thought they'd actually capture him. I never expected, no, I never dreamed it possible for someone like him go be subdued by filthy scum like the Akatsuki.<p>

They've arrived, sadly. He lay there, broken and dying, like that song I love says. Well, I changed "naked" to "dying", but I suspect you understand. I couldn't look at his beautiful red hair, or his closed, insamnia-caused black eye lids blocking my view of his amazing sea-foam green irises. My lover lay before me, and I could do nothing.  
>All we wanted, ahem, all THEY wanted was to remove the Shukaku, the one-tailed demon, said to lay dormant within him. However...<p>

"It's time," Pein, our, I mean, their leader, announced. Everyone preformed one hand sign, and the jutsu had begun. A blue bubble formed around my love, slowly constricting the beast out of him. His low screams filled my eyes with tears. I watched as Shukaku, in the form of a red substance, leaked out of him through his eyes and mouth. The bubble raised, hovering in mid-air, and he lay limp within it. I tried to hide my sorrow and despair from the others, espicially Hidan, who would call me a cry baby, and surley see through my supposedly "stone-cold" heart.

The jutsu took three days, and this was the second. We've stood here non stop focusing. Well, I've been weaping for my soon-lost love.

It's almost done. I can't stand it anymore! I'll break the jutsu, and end our suffering!  
>"Itachi? What the hell are you doing?" Hidan yelled. He curses all the time, so I wasn't fazed in the least when I finally broke off, and jumped down to where my love had fallen.<br>"I'll tell you what I'm doing, I am leaving you fucked-up people!"  
>Not long after, I grabbed Gaara's lifeless body and ran as fast as I could, and to the safest place I could fine.<br>What I found was an old, abandoned cottage. It was full of food and over-turned furniture, so I suspected it to be from the Great Shinobi War.

I lay my love on a bed, weaping over him. I had my arms folded over his belly, laying my head down and crying my heart out. I was sure, now, he was dead. My noble cause was destroyed.  
>I prayed for hours, hoping I wouldn't be found. I stayed beside him, looking at him. Watching him. He did not move in any way. He wasn't breathing, nor was his heart beating. Since the jutsu was minutes away from completion and broken, the Shukaku was separated, and likely killed. He didn't remain in Gaara's body, nor did he help the plans set to use him.<br>"I was supposed to be the one to find you, hold you, close, and I was supposed to be the one to make you happy. To protect you from evil, like what I had caused. Gaara my love, could you ever forgive me? Is it possible forget what I have done?" Then I remembered, it's not.

I cried over him for hours more, but by this time, even though he was gone, I had wrapped and treated his flesh wounds. He tended to cut his back, so there were scars there that I covered up. I had cleaned his face with a washrag, and brushed his hair. If I was going to remember him, I wanted to remember him like this. The beautiful man I'd come to love. I'm not sure if his feelings were ever the same, - but why would such a wonderful person love a scum of a man like me? - but I hope he didn't hate me, at the very least.

It was dark out. It had been for awhile. I looked out the window, staring at the cresent moon. I imagined this form as a closed eye, but the problem was that this eye would eventually open.  
>I looked back at the red-head, and his now white skin. I noticed something...odd. His lips were curled in a different position. They weren't like they were before, showing no teeth. Now his front four top teeth were visible. It occured to me that the moisture had left his body and could've unlocked the seal closing his lips together.<p>

They've been in the old cottage, as of now, 30 hours. Itachi scanned Gaara's body one last time, and his mind was set. He won't be coming back. There are no miracles in this love story. There will be no happy ending. Most of all, he was forever alone.

That's when it happened! His mind was finally clear, now it was filled with fog again. A red rose came floating through the open window, and landed on Gaara's stomach. Itachi, as he wa curious, came closer. He studdied the plant very, very cautiously.  
>After a few minutes, another came floating in. This one, though, was dead. It lay right next to the other. Itachi, hesitantly, picked up the dead one. He held it in his hands, thinking of Gaara. His eyes started to tear up, and he held the flower close to his chest, being careful not to smash it.<br>That's when he started to flip out. The rose, dead as it was, slowly turned a lovely shade of red, and it's petals turned soft, rather than the brittle surface it was before. His eyes widened in awe. Surely, like anyone else, he was stunned beyong belief. Did that really just happen? Did he really just experience that? It must've been a dream. Miracles don't happen.  
>Or do they...?<p>

He had an idea. Maybe, just maybe, if he held Gaara like he held the flower, he would be revived. There was no harm in trying, was there? So he did, infact, hold Gaara very gently against his chest. He pet his hair, ever so gently, and rocked back and forth like a metronome.  
>He held him for a few minutes, day dreaming, and he heard a noise. Breathing? Moaning? Coughing? What could possibly be making those noises other than himself?<br>His eyes widened, and he looked down at Gaara. The beautiful red-headed boys seafoam green/sky blue eyes, were open, confused, but open. His ears were twitching some, and his nose was wrinkled. Itachi, the apparently life-giver, was mind blown. Is he still dreaming?  
>No.<br>He couldn't be, and if he was, don't wake him up. You'll regret it if you do.

*Gaara's P.O.V.*

I felt two warm arms around me. Is this God, holding me because he feels sorry for me? Or, perhaps, mother?  
>I looked up to see a pair of dark, but care-filled eyes gleaming at my presence.<br>"Itachi? Why are you-" I began, but was cut off.  
>"Shhh... Everything is alright, sempei," he said calmly.<br>Sempei?  
>Did he really just call me <em>sempei<em>? Not "demon," or "idiot," or even "beast."  
>I figured, not long after, that he'd saved me. So, I rested against his chest, kept warm by his arms still around me.<br>Finally, after all this time, I saw roses.


End file.
